


Beacon's Finest Cum Dumps

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Toilet, F/M, Free Use, Mind Break, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: So Team RWBY how are your school lives like now that all female students have become free to use sluts for the male students?





	Beacon's Finest Cum Dumps

Yang’s head bobbed up and down, a hair gripping her golden hair as a random male student had taken the time out of class to visit the male bathroom she had been trapped in. When the announcement had gone out about the new policy rage had been prominent, Yang herself having severely injured dozens of other students until people finally managed to knock her out, The first thing she had seen when awakening was the hairy crotch of some guy as he brutally raped her mouth, as a dozen other jacked off around her. She had been taken to the most used men’s bathroom at the school and tied down to the walls of it, nothing more than the school’s blonde bimbo of a cum toilet.

Blake herself had run away. Not wishing to be forced to have her life ruined again by a place that was meant to be a new life for her, she left to go back to her parents. Although that’s not to say it was easy. With so many people and so many unique abilities, it had taken almost all of her aura to create clones to take her place when it came to a hair width of being used by the male half of the population. Many of the dust creations actually having been violently raped before they shattered showing just how bad it would have been if she stayed.

The little reaper of a leader, Ruby, had gotten off easier compared to the rest, not counting Blake. The moment the order had come out Jaune had burst into their dorm and stood up to everyone that had attempted to reach her. He and Ren had become infamously protective of her, Pyrrha, and Nora. Some guys had ended up losing their only reason to take advantage of the rule in the first place. That alone had stopped everyone except for the foolish. But that’s not to say they themselves didn’t take part. With the announcement, it seemed that they had all been fine with finally telling the others about their crushes. A perk of the rule being that Ren and Nora took advantage of the ability to go at it at a moments notice, while the trio of Jaune Ruby and Pyrrha found a new way to relieve themselves of the boredom of classes every day.

The delicate looking Weiss Schnee actually took the brunt of the treatment. Walking around naked nowadays, her mind having been broken by the week-long use of who knows how many guys at the start of the rule, having lead to her being unable to do any actual work as a huntress. Simply spending her time being dragged off to be used for her new position of the school’s cum rag. A constant blanket of cum mixed with her white hair and pale skin marking her for the rest of her time spent there.


End file.
